The Bet
by Happii Haden
Summary: Hidan decided to make a bet about our little blonde bomber, what happens when Sasori gets involved? Yaoi Shonen Ai BOY ON BOY LOVIN! dont like dont read simple as tht. tho idk how yu even got here considering its rated M


_**Okey so this idea came to me when I was in the shower and shampoo got in my eyes...it burned...haha anyways here is your story I came up with in the shower. R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishi, or the definition of rape.**_

"I bet I so could get into his fucking pants!" Hidan yelled in a hush tone. Kisame scoffed, "as if" "hn" Itachi agreed. "you all are just just fucking jealous!" at that exact moment Sasori walked into the kitchen. "what are you idiots," he paused and looked at Itachi then spoke again. "and Itachi, doing?"

Hidan smirked. "betting on who can fucking get into your fucking partner's pants." Sasori scowled. "he wouldn't let any of you." everyone at the table laughed excluding Itachi. "oh are you saying he'll let you~" Kisame cooed. Sasori shrugged, "never tried to" Hidan snorted.

"well of course you fucking haven't! You don't have a fucking dick!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "I maybe a puppet but, I did keep my dignity." everyone gave him wide eyes the size of saucers. Itachi's eye were closed though. "well I bet you couldn't get in blondie's fucking pants anyways!" Sasori stared at the Jashinist, "like you could either. Actually none of you could." Kisame then butted in. "how come?" "yea, fucking enlighten us" Itachi stared at Hidan. "I didn't you even knew that word." the Jashinist perked up. "Kakuzu fucking taught it to me!" "okey you really wanna know why?" everyone nodded.

"well Kisame for one, you were the nicest to him we he came so he thinks of you as a close friend. Explaining why he also calls you Danna. And Itachi, he hates you in some ways because of your Sharingan. And Hidan, your just not his type." said male snorted. "how would you fucking know?" Sasori shrugged. "he tells me these things" Kisame nodded, "well I have someone else I like anyways. Plus I'm not into his bright bubbly-ness." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"well you know what!" Hidan exclaimed towards Sasori. "hm?" a evil grin plastered itself on Hidan's face. "let's see who can fucking get down blondie's pants first!" Sasori thought for a moment before answering. "fine" the Jashinist looked around to everyone. "okey so there's our idea. No one can fucking tell him about it! Got it puppet fucker?" Sasori nodded. "good, let the fucking begin!" Hidan said jumping from his seat.

Sasori just stood their looked at the empty seat and went back to what he was doing. Kisame looked over at Itachi, "does Hidan know?" Itachi gave a small smile, "no" they both chuckled. "so uhm, Itachi. I was wondering uhm..maybe we could.." Kisame thought for a moment trying to think of something to say. His cheeks were purplish from his blush. "Kisame?" said male looked up. "do you like me?" never in Kisame's life in the Akatsuki had he seen the Uchiha prodigy blush. "y-yes" Itachi smiled and hugged the taller male. "good, cause I like you too"

Hidan snuck around the corner snickering to himself. 'heh, I will get that blonde' looking round the room he deemed it clear and went into the blonde and puppet fucker's room. Good Sasori wasn't in there. He heard the shower going. 'must be Deidara' he thought, since Sasori was just in the kitchen. He swiftly and quietly opened the door to the bathroom and tiptoed in. he was correct for the blonde was singing quietly in the shower.

Stripping himself of his clothes, pants, he made sure to be extra quiet when he snuck into the shower. He made sure to hide his chakra, for he was no fool...well not completely anyways. He slipped in and gave a crooked smirk. The blonde was washing his hair and singing a song. Hidan was about to wrap his arms around Deidara when blonde hair whacked him in the face.

His eyes twitched and he went to wrap his arms around the blonde again when he felt his eye stinging from the shampoo. "gah!" he creid quietly. And jumped out of the shower, grabbed his clothes, pants, and ran out of the bathroom. "hm? I wonder what that noise was, hmn." Deidar said turning around. He shrugged and went back to singing and shampooing his hair.

Hidan came out with a red and teary eye. "what happened to you?" Sasori asked as he went to go to his room. "stupid shampooing fucking blonde." Hidan mumbled. Sasori snickered, "tried to get him in the shower?" Hidan glared and went to go wash his eye out. Sasori shook his head and went to his room.

"Danna!" Deidara exclaimed when Sasori entered the room. "Deidara!" Sasori said with false enthusiasm. Deidara giggled, "what?" Sasori asked as he sat his work bench. "you said my name, hmn!" Sasori rolled his eyes and mumbled, "brat" Deidara smiled and hugged his Danna then quickly ran out the door to the kitchen. 'did he just...ah forget it...' Sasori mentally sighed.

Deidara skipped happily along the base. Yes he was skipping. He then bumped into someone. "oh gomen, hmn!" the blonde said looking up. "its fucking okey." Hidan said with a grin. "okey bye Hidan, hmn!" Deidara said rushing by Hidan. Said male followed him quietly. 'hm what to eat, what to eat, hmn' the blonde thought as he looked around then at the fridge. Hidan was coming up behind him from the corner. He was about to glomp the blonde when the fridge door went flying open. Hidan's eye twitched and he gave a small grunt.

"now I just need to get some ramen, hmn!" the blonde exclaimed as he pulled out some eggs, milk and butter. (Note: he is making an omelet to go with his ramen, quite good actually!) the fridge door feel back close and Hidan went down to his knee cupping his crotch with both hands. "fucking itai..." Hidan mumbled and face planted the ground. At that moment Sasori came downstairs. He looked at the Jashinist on the floor and the blonde trying to cook. He chuckled inwardly and walked down the stairs. He kicked the Jashinist out of the room and walked over to where Deidara was. "need some help, brat?" Deidara jumped a little. "here" Sasori said guiding Deidara's hands with his own.

The blonde blushed and let his hands be held and guided. "thanks Danna, hmn" Sasori smiled and nodded. "you wants some, hmn?" Sasori thought for a moment. "eh sure, just don't put no explosive clay in it" Deidara laughed, "Danna the only person we have to worry about poisoning our food is you, hmn." Sasori chuckled, "I guess you right." Hidan glared from the living room. So far the redhead was having more luck then him.

After the food was finished Deidara carefully poured the ramen in a bowl for each of them and put the omelet on a plate. "here you are Danna, hmn!" he said placing the food down in front of him. "thank you Deidara" the blonde blushed and went to get some green tea for them (Note: green tea is amazing!) he set the cups down gently and sat at the table across from Sasori.

* * *

Hidan scoffed as he watched the blonde giggle cutely and blush. All Sasori was doing was talking with a bored expression on his face. Sometimes he would smirk but that was all. "why is he getting all the fucking luck?" Hidan grumbled to his miser of a partner. Kakuzu shrugged and continued to count his money. "it's not fucking fair." "Hidan" Kakuzu grumbled."yea?" "shut up" Hidan growled and sat in annoyance as he watched the blonde giggle and blush more.

* * *

"wow I didn't know that Danna, hmn!" the blonde giggled. Sasori shrugged, "well you wanted to know didn't you" Deidara nodded. "thanks Sasori no Danna, hmn" said person nodded. "hey Danna, do you like anyone?" Sasori stopped eating and thought for a minute. "I have someone in mind." he said with an impassive face. "oh, uhm..." the blonde said twiddling his fingers (like Hinata would). "why do you ask?" the blonde froze, "um! No reason! Hmn..."

Sasori nodded and grabbed his and Deidara's dishes. "thanks for lunch, it was good" Sasori said putting the dishes in the sink and heading back to their room. Deidara blushed and gave a small "your welcome" then rushed to the living room, which was now void of people. He dug around in his cloak and pulled out a journal (cough diary cough) and sat on the couch. With a click of his pen he began to right what just happened.

As Sasori was walking back to his room he was slammed against the wall. The redhead kept a impassive face as he looked up at the culprit who slammed into the wall. Hidan. "what do you want?" he asked monotonous. "how are you getting so fucking lucky with the blonde?" Sasori rolled his eyes. "I was just talking to him, I wasn't trying to get in his pants." "but that's the whole fucking point of this bet! Your suppose to try and get down his fucking pants"

Before Sasori could argue back someone cut in, "you were betting on which one of you could fuck me first, hmn?" the two male's eyes widened and stared at the blonde in front of them. "I knew Hidan would do something like this, but Danna, you, hmn?" Deidara had tears in his eyes. "is that why you were being do nice to me, hmn.?" Hidan smirked, "yes, you didn't know that Deidara?" the blonde let tears fall down his face, he then ran off to his room. "Dei- wait...ugh..damn it...Hidan" he growled and punched the albino.

Sasori an down the hall chasing after the blonde. "fucking puppet" Hidan scoffed as he walked away. Once Sasori reached the door he could hear sobs on the other side. He tried to open the door. Locked. "Deidara, open the door please." Sasori said knocking on the door. "g-go away, h-hmn!" Deidara sobbed. "please, I just wanna talk. Deidara please." Sasori pleaded. "j-just go away S-Sasori, hmn" the redhead frowned. The blonde never called him by his real name, never. "Deidara, I-I'm sorry for hurting you..."

The sobs stopped and their was a shuffling sound. With a click the door opened. "d-do you mean that D-Danna, hmn?" ah there we go he was Danna again. "yes, can I come in?" the redhead asked even though it was his room. The blonde gave a choked laugh, "it's our room, y-you don't need to ask D-Danna, hmn" Sasori smiled and walked in. "I asked because I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or something." Deidara nodded. "thank you, hmn."

* * *

After an hour or so Sasori exited the room and went to go tell Hidan the new news. "apparently he ain't mad at us" Sasori stated. "oh fucking good! So the bet is still fucking on" Sasori shrugged. "I guess" Hidan smirked. "well round two begins...NOW!" Hidan made a mad dash to find the blonde. Sasori shook his head and went back to his room to work on his puppets.

"hey Deidara~" Hidan cooed in the blonde's ear. "oh hey, hmn." Deidara said with a smile. "were truly fucking sorry bout the whole fucking betting thing" Deidara nodded, "its okey, hmn." Hidan smiled, "so..." "oh hey tonight is movie night isn't it, hmn!" Deidara announced. "yea, uhm I'll going fucking pick a movie out" Deidara nodded, "I'll make the popcorn" "and I guess I'll tell the others" Sasori said leaning against the door frame. Deidara smiled and blushed. "hmn." Sasori smiled and leaned off the door and went to go find the others.

Hidan went to the Akatsuki Movie Case and picked out a super scary movie. "heh, this will get Deidara to cower in fear and use me as a shield of protection." Hidan snickered aloud. He took the movie and went to the living room, where everyone was seated and ready for the movie. He put the CD in the disc player and sat down next to Kakuzu leaving a spot open for Deidara. Said blonde came back with a giant bowl of popcorn, followed by Sasori.

Hidan scowled when Sasori chose to sit next to Deidara on the couch. The albino hit the play button on the remote. 'at least he'll use me for protection' the movie began. The movie was called "A Nightmare on Elm Street", supposedly the best scary movie ever. (Note: I have never seen this movie ) so there sat the Akatsuki fearing said movie. Even Pein was shaking a little with Konan in his arms. Kakuzu counted money to distract himself. Kisame held on to the Uchiha and the Uchiha held on the Kisame. Tobi was hiding in Zetsu's flytrap with Zetsu. And Hidan was left to cower alone because Deidara hid his face in Sasori's chest.

The puppet had wide eyes at the movie not even noticing the blonde hiding on his chest. Hidan scowled and held his knees to his chest. At the end of the movie everyone moved with their partner to their room, excluding Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. The redhead tried to get up and stretched when he now finally noticed the blonde on him. "uhm, Deidara?" said blonde blushed. "gomen Danna, hmn!" Sasori nodded, got up and stretched. They walked back to their room followed by Hidan.

They slipped into their room leaving the door cracked slightly. Hidan squatted by the crack and watched them. His eyes grew wide when he saw what happened next. 'oh...my...Jashin...' he thought.

~In Sasori and Deidara's room~

The blonde snickered slightly, "so were gonna give him a little show, hmn?" Sasori nodded. The blonde blushed at the thought. "are you sure want to do this?" they talked in hush toned. The blonde nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasori. "mm, okey." Sasori said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Deidara gently brought their lips together, "just be gentle" he said breathlessly. Sasori nodded the best he could and licked Deidara's bottom lip.

Deidara gladly opened his mouth, letting the older male's tongue in. The tongues met in a fiery battle. Deidara ground his hips into Sasori's. Both males groaned into their mouths. Trailing his hands up Deidara's hips he removed the blonde's shirt. He moved to kiss the blonde's collar bone, then down his stomach. Right down to his pants.

He placed hands on both sides of Deidara and looked up. The blonde nodded and waited for Sasori to pull down his pants. Which happened and when it did it got really cold. Sasori stood back up and picked the blonde up and set him on the bed. He too then took off his clothes and got on top of Deidara. "oh wow, hmn..." Deidara said looking at Sasori's cock. Said male chuckled and kissed Deidara on the side of his lips.

Deidara opened his mouth invitingly and Sasori slid his tongue in. things were getting hotter. Hands traveled each others bodies and tongues clashed in their mouths. "ah~ Danna, hmn." Deidara moaned when he felt Sasori's knee brush up against something. "mm, you like that Dei-Da-Ra" Sasori purred moving his knee again. "~ah y-yes Danna" Deidara panted/moaned.

Sasori chuckled and kissed his way down Deidara's chest. Finally he came face to face with Deidara's throbbing cock. "hm...lemme see your hands" Sasori said while kissing just the tip. "please?" he asked looking up. Deidara could of melted at the sight he brought his hands down to where Sasori was. "thank you" he said this time licking the tip. He brought one hand under the base and one hand to where he was. The hands immediately poked their tongues out.

Sasori slowly licked around the head followed by the hand. The two tongues met and helped each other all the while massaging each other. "ah~ Danna! Mm more...ah! Please!" Deidara moaned at the sensation while arching his back. Sasori nodded and gave the other hand a little shake to make it start on it's job. And it did, and oh how great it felt.

It licked the underside of the blonde's cock, it sometimes even licked at the sensitive part where it met his balls. Deidara arched his back. "Danna, ~ah please...ah Imma ~cum, hmn..." the blonde moaned. Sasori smiled and sucked on the head while he let the other hand nip at the sides. "~AH DANNA!" Deidara screamed as he came in Sasori's mouth. Sasori smiled and swallowed the creamy seed.

He looked at the sweating Deidara and he received a nod. Time to prepare the blonde. The redhead looked at his fingers but he decided against. He leaned his head down to face Deidara's entrance. " Dan-NAAA!" the blonde moaned when he felt something hot and wet penetrate him. Sasori moved his tongue in and out of the blonde. Said blonde groaned and placed a hand on the redhead.

"~ah Danna" Deidara said rolling his hips. Sasori moaned and drew back when he felt Deidara was ready. "hm, you ready?" Deidara nodded and Sasori lined himself up with his puckered entrance. Carefully he pushed in. the blonde gripped the sides of the sheets hard. Finally he was fully sheathed in the blonde and oh god he was tight.

"m-move, hmn..." Deidara said in pain and pleasure. Sasori nodded, pulled out leaving the tip, and pushed back in. Both moaned. Sasori in pleasure and Deidara in pain. Sasori shuddered and thrust again. Deidara rocked his hips trying to get used to the feeling of something, no not something his Danna, moving inside of him. Sasori aimed his thrust trying to find that one spot he knew would make this a lot better for both them.

Miss. Thrust again. Miss. Thrust deeper. "DANNA!" BULL'S EYE!  
He slammed back into that same spot. Deidara arched his back at the sensation. A minute ago it hurt like hell but now he was on fire. He trembled in pleasure. Sasori closed his eyes and slammed harder, the blonde trembling under him turned him on even more.

His head was leant back and he was pounding into a blonde angel. He was sure he was in heaven. Or close to it anyways. "Dannnaaaaa~ah harder!" Deidara moaned tugging on red hair. Sasori groaned and complied. He thrust harder into the blonde hitting his prostate dead on. "there~hmn." Sasori nodded and thrust harder and faster into the blonde. He leaned down to kiss him. It was messy and full of tongue. But it was hot nevertheless.

He felt his stomach coil, no not his stomach cable coil but, a bubbling sensation in his abdomen. He was close. "Deidara" he breathed into the others mouth. His hand made its way from the blonde's hip to Deidara's hand. The blonde would of gave a confused look but he was too distracted by the feeling of the pleasurable sensation in his ass.

Sasori took the hand in his own and moved it to Deidara's cock. There, he both and the hand pumped the blonde. "~ah Dannnaaaaa" Deidara moaned moving his hips with Sasori. He was in so much pleasure it almost hurt. "m-more, please, hmn!" Sasori pumped and thrust hard into the blonde even if possible. Once his cock hit that special bundle of nerves in Deidara, he came at the same time as said blonde. "DANNA!"

They both panted and Sasori leaned over Deidara resting his head on his shoulder. "Danna, hmn..." Deidara said breathlessly. "hm?" "I l-love you, hmn..." the blonde said with as much courage as he had. Sasori smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "I love you too" he pulled out gently and lied next to the blonde bringing him to his chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

~Outside the Room~

Hidan stood their with a tissue over his nose. His eyes were wide with awe. ' I think I'm going to bed now...' he said mentally and quickly ran to his room. Their he found Kakuzu counting his money on the bed. "where have you been?" Hidan didn't answer instead he lied down on his bed with mental images from earlier in bedded in his head.

_**Muwhaha what you think? I couldn't resist putting a lemon...god it took me three hours just to finish this. If people didn't interupt me so much I could have had it finished earlier... okey I'm done ranting hope yu likey!**_


End file.
